Forrester Creations
Forrester Creations is a fictional fashion house from the CBS Daytime drama The Bold and the Beautiful. History In 1958 Stephanie Forrester convinced her father, a businessman named John Douglas, to lend her and her husband Eric Forrester $50,000 to begin a company. They bought a building located in 100 South Haragate Avenue, Los Angeles, CA and started their work. The company thrived for many years becoming one of Los Angeles premiere fashion design houses. In 1993, chemist Brooke Logan gained 51% of stock and became CEO of Forrester. This is when the company could not buy her BeLieF product. The Forresters re-gained control and Eric was voted back in as CEO. In 2005, Stephanie discovered that she had a trust fund which stated that she has been full owner of Forrester since its beginning. She fired several employees such as Brooke and Eric. She made Thorne Forrester President of the company. She later split shares between all of her children, Eric, Taylor Forrester and Brooke. The company was then taken over by Nick Marone, who blackmailed the Forresters into selling it to him. Then, Jackie Marone was made President of the company, and Clarke Garrison was made Head Designer. After the takeover, many employees (including Luigi) quit the company. Forrester Creations bought many of the boutiques in Los Angeles except for Fenmore Department Stores and became the only major buyer except for Lauren, until Forrester Originals opened their own line of boutiques. Eric once again got the company back, becoming owner, chairman, and CEO. He later gave Ridge the CEO position, then said he would give the chairman position to Ridge after he retires. In late 2008, Rick Forrester was made president of the company. In mid-2009, Eric fired Stephanie Forrester from Forrester Creations. That same year, the company began facing problems when sales started going down; after Stephanie got fired by Eric, sales went further down. Thorne and Felicia quit, and Brooke took a leave of absence. The company was late paying their bank loans and in order to save the company from total collapse he had to sell the company to Bill Spencer, Jr.. The agreement was that on the same employees stay with the company on a non-compete clause with Katie Logan becoming the new CEO. Katie then offered Ridge the position of President, but he said he couldn't be an executive for Katie. Then she offered Thorne the position of Vice President but he also turned her down. When she then asked Brooke and Donna into those positions, they accepted it. Then Rick Forrester is again Head of the "Forrester International", and Steffy Forrester was promoted to Head of Public Relations and Marketing. Then Katie promoted Line "Hope for the Future" for her niece Hope Logan. Then in 2010, Steffy Forrester successfully blackmailed Bill Spencer, Jr. into selling the company back to her family again. Then Ridge, Eric, Stephanie & Taylor became the owners of Forrester Creations, each owning 25% of the stock, which cost each of them to pay $50 Million. Ridge was named as CEO of the Company. Eric Forrester had his 25% of the company but after his divorce from Donna Logan, half of his 25% went to Donna as part of the settlement. Later on, Donna would sell her shares to Bill Spencer, Jr. vowing control of Forrester again. In July 2010, Ridge fired Steffy from the company after the Brooke scandal was made public. Taylor later gave Steffy her shares in the company. In September 2012 Thomas was made interim CEO by Ridge (who went to Forrester International), then Eric, after Stephanie's death, decided to put himself on CEO position, with Rick as president and Thomas as vice-president. In mid-2013, Thorne and Thomas tried to convince Eric to fire Rick, but thanks to Caroline's buzz, Rick convinced his father not to. Then in mid-2013 Forrester Creations started a collaboration with Quinn Artisan Jewelry (owned by Quinn Fuller and Wyatt Fuller) for the re-launch of HFTF. The collaboration between the two companies with the HFTF Diamond was a success. Current Lines The Forrester Couture line (sometimes referred to as Forrester Originals):Lead designer: Eric Forrester:This line was and remains the bread and butter of Forrester Creations. With the start of the company, Head Designer Eric Forrester and wife Stephanie Forrester sought to create high end, classy and top notch products. Initially conservative in nature, with Ridge Forrester, Eric's son and protege, joining the design team, they sought to make their couture line more provocative but still hold to their ideals. The Thomas Forrester's Men's Line:Lead Designer: Thomas Forrester:Originally controversially called Taboo, this line is a revision of the classic Forrester Men's line and was started by Thomas Forrester in 2011. The line was an in-company competition with the Hope For The Future line. Thomas was inspired by Brooke's scandalous first presentation of Brooke's Bedroom and decided to kiss her as the finale of the fashion show. Brooke was surprised by this, and most of the rest of the family was disgusted by Thomas' behavior. In the end, it created a buzz, and the line was considered a success. Hope for the Future (HFTF):Lead Designer: Caroline Spencer, with concepts from Rick Forrester:This is a fashion line for young girls and also a campaign that was headed by Hope Logan and created to appeal to younger costumers in 2011. The line was an in-company competition for the Thomas Forrester's Men's Line. Hope for the Future became very successful but recently struggled because of Hope's personal life. In 2013, Rick appointed new spokesmodels, most notably Maya Avant. Thanks to the rebranding of Hope For The Future, recalled HFTF, Rick convinced Eric not to fire him. Thanks to the collaboration between Forrester Creations and Quinn ArtisanJewelers of Quinn and Wyatt Fuller, HFTF in 2013 had an important relaunch, like the introduction of "the Hope For The Future Diamond". The Brooke's Bedroom Lingerie Line and Intimates:Lead Designer: Eric Forrester:This line was first started by the company's then-CEO Brooke Logan in 1998. It became a huge success and created much buzz as the line moved away from the conservative image of the company. The launch of the line caused a scandal as Stephanie Forrester made her disapproval of the line known to the press and attacked Brooke, falling onto a bed with her in the skirmish. In 2006, Stephanie admitted at a press conference that Brooke's Bedroom had become FC's most successful fashion line.YouTube.com: Stephanie's Press Conference to welcome Brooke back (2006) By 2010, the line had fallen off the radar multiple times and was recreated under the brand name "Intimates," which was lead and modelled by Steffy Forrester. This attempt proved to be a failure, as advertisers pulled out, and the line was pulled back and reduced in favor of focusing on the more family friendly Hope for the Future line, which, at the time, was a major success. In 2013, Bill Spencer, Jr., convinced Brooke to reintroduce the line; it was considered a success. Former Lines and Products The Ambrosia Fashion Line was created by Amber Moore in 2002 and was one of Forrester Creations most promising lines in years. But when Ridge Forrester left the company and could argue Lauren Fenmore of Fenmore Department Stores to break off her business relationship with Forrester and take on the new collection of Spectra Fashion instead. After this move, Forrester Creations faced financial trouble. Amber and her husband Rick Forrester try to save the line through Telesave, which becomes a success. Forrester Fragrance was initiated by Eric Forrester in 2007 to be a part of the Forrester Originals line of products. To do this he brought in Ashley Abbott former President and CEO of Jabot Cosmetics to create the formula. However after a year of development and a merger of Forrester Creations and Forrester Originals into one company the fragrance line was dropped. The BeLieF formula was created by Brooke Logan. The B, L, and F are capitalized to signify her recurring name Brooke Logan Forrester from being married to Thorne, Ridge, and Eric Forrester severl times. It removed wrinkles from fabric. Brooke wasn't under contract at Forrester Creations at the time the formula was created. That caused Eric Forrester and his then ex-wife Stephanie Forrester to lose the majority of 51 percent of the company in 1993. Current Ownership Breakdown * Eric Forrester owns 37.5%* Steffy Forrester owns 25%* Ridge Forrester owns 20%* Bill Spencer, Jr. owns 12.5%* Thomas Forrester owns 5% On Internet You can find Forrester Creations on https://twitter.com/forrestercrea Workers Management Team:* Eric Forrester — Founder, Owner, Chairman and CEO* Rick Forrester — President* Thomas Forrester — Vice-President, Forrester International* Ridge Forrester — Senior Executive* Brooke Logan — Senior Executive* Steffy Forrester — Forrester International* Thorne Forrester — Forrester International Design Team:* Eric Forrester — Head Designer* Thomas Forrester — Designer* Caroline Spencer — Designer Employees:* Hope Logan — Spokesperson HFTF* Maya Avant — Spokesperson HFTF* Marcus Forrester — Distribution* Carter Walton — Lawyer* Oliver Jones — Photographer* Pamela Douglas — Receptionist* Donna Logan — Receptionist* Madison Lee — Receptionist